Coming Back
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: CHAP.2 UP What if Olivia wasn t able to go back over here by herself? This time it s time for Peter to go over there to bring Olivia back. But nothing is what it looks like. POLIVIA
1. Chap1  There we go

**COMING BACK**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fringe and its characters are not mine, it doesn´t matter how much I wish they were mine.

**Summary:** What if Olivia wasn´t able to come back to our side by herself? What if this time it was Peter who went over there to bring her back? A.U. Tons of Polivia.

**Thanks to:** My amazing betas Talita and Olive_Dunham, who helped me a lot with this fanfic. This story wouldn´t be here if these sweet girls didn´t help me. Thank you for being so amazingly sweet and helpful. Tons of hugs and naked Peters for you!

**Author notes: **Sleepless nights should be used to enjoy the fandom, so, I decided to enjoy my lack of sleep and write. God bless insomnia. When I saw the episode where Peter discovers the truth about Fauxlivia and our Olivia comes back all by herself, I missed some more drama. I mean, Peter wasn´t there when she suddenly appeared in the lab and then they skipped the part where they met again… *sigh* My Polivia side was a little disappointed and my mind created a plot to make myself (and I hope some readers) happy. Fanfics were created for that reason. Now, I´ll stop my rambling so you can go and read the fanfic. Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x

**CHAPTER 1: "There we go"**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_The universe is made of stories, not atoms."_

**(Roger Penrose)**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Peter wished he had known about it sooner. Now, every time he would close his eyes he'd go back to that night – two days ago – when he received the call that made him realize he's made a horrible mistake.

His Olivia was in the other universe.

The one sharing his bed was her alternate.

For the first seconds after hearing the truth he didn´t want to believe it. It was a lie, a cruel joke. But suddenly, everything made sense. The easy smiles, the subtle tension of her body when he made reference to their old jokes, the almost childish demeanor he had never seen before, and a long list of little things that he thought were related to the new happiness they were both feeling.

Yeah, he was stupid and egocentric like that. He thought she was so happy because of their relationship; that she was turning into a happier version of herself.

But now he knew better than that. The truth was that while he was having a great time enjoying this new stage of his life, Olivia was over there only God knows in what condition. And that was the worst part. He was worried about her well-being.

The message she left through the mysterious woman who called him was short and didn´t give him a lot of information, but the fact that she had to come over here to ask for help was an indicator that things weren´t right. And after seeing how their alternates considered them to be terrorists he was sure she was, at least, being treated like a prisoner.

"_She has a message for you. She's trapped in the other universe." _Those words sounded inside his head time and time again, making him cringe.

Olivia´s alternate – or Fauxlivia, like Walter preferred to call her – was being held by the FBI hoping she would give them some useful information to bring Olivia back. Of course, she refused to talk to anyone, which only made Peter feel more disgusted with her and himself.

How did he spend so much time with that woman and did not realize she wasn´t his Olivia?

The desire to bang his head against a wall until his skull broke open was irresistible, but right now he needed to think about a way to rescue Olivia, not about his own feelings. There would be a lot of time to torture himself later. Right now his only priority was Olivia.

The sound of Walter throwing a notebook against a wall made Peter look at him with confusion. Walter had been oddly quiet since he´d discovered the truth, working on a way to help the woman who he already considered was more than a simple partner.

"What happens?"

"This… this is impossible." Walter grumbled angrily. "There must be a way to bring her back, but my stupid brain doesn´t seem to be able to find it."

"Calm down and breathe, Walter. You can do it. I´m sure you can do it." It was evident to anyone in that room that Peter was trying to convince himself more than his father.

"I have thought about all the possible ways to bring her back, but most of them are based on the idea of going over there to help her to come back. The problem is we have no way to go over there without Olivia."

"I don´t mean to interrupt your talk, but… Don´t you think Walternate will make Fauxlivia return to their universe? She's got lots of information that I´m sure he will not want to lose. He´ll help her, so… if she can go back…"

"I can go over there with her." Peter interrupted Astrid´s words with a smile. "Of course! I didn´t think about that."

"You can´t!" Walter yelled. "It´s dangerous. What if…What if something happens to you? What if Walternate tries to keep you there? No, No. You can´t do that. We…We will find another way to help Olivia."

"I have to do it, Walter. She´s trapped there because she crossed over to save me. I can´t simply leave her there when there´s a way for me to help her."

And just like that Peter knew what he had to do. It took him quite some time to calm Walter down and make him realize that it was the right thing to do. Walter was still against that plan, but he had no choice in the matter.

In the past both Walternate and Fauxlivia had lied to him for their own purposes, but now it was time for Peter to lie to them and get something he wanted. That was the only way for him to save Olivia.

It was hard to get in to the place Fauxlivia was being held and talk to her. When the door opened and her eyes met his, something in his chest hurt. There she was, the woman he had shared his life for the last months. Months that had been a lie.

"Please, leave us alone." Peter said while he walked towards her. The door closed behind his back, letting him know they were alone.

"Peter, I…"

"Please, let me talk." He took her hand and looked at her eyes, feeling a pang of guilt when he forgot she wasn´t his Olivia but the one from the other side. It would have been easier for him if she still had her hair red. Then, he could have felt more like an actor trying to lie to her, not like a traitor lying to his Olivia. Even if it wasn´t like that, he was having a hard time remembering that. "I have realized something." He spoke with a soft voice. "When I was over there, in our world, my life was far better. I only came back because I wanted to start a relationship with Olivia, but it was you who came with me. It was you who I loved for the last months. And then-then I realized I loved you."

The lie was unbearable for him. Even if it wasn´t true. As much as he wanted to be sincere and show her how much he hated her lies, he knew she was the key to fix his mistakes. She was the key to rescue the woman he truly loved.

"If I can go back to our world I know I can be happy with you. Happier than I have ever been here."

"But, I thought…"

"I was angry at first, but only because I loved you. I was angry because you lied to me, not because of anything else." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, making his lips tickle her skin when he spoke. "I love you. Maybe I shouldn´t do it, but I do love you. Please, take me with you. Don´t leave me behind."

"I wish things were different. I wish we had met under different circumstances. Not like a part of a plan, but like two normal people."

"I know. Me too. But this is our chance to start over again. This time, in the right universe."

Her eyes looked confused for a moment and he was sure she wouldn´t believe his words. After all, he was feeling like a bad liar. Peter was ready to hear something he wasn´t going to like, but suddenly her eyes were soft and a light smile graced her face.

Somehow the fact that she believed his words so easily surprised him, and made him consider the fact that maybe, she did love him after all.

Except for Walternate – who was willing to use his own son as a deadly machine's battery – Peter didn´t believe in all that "good side versus bad side" theory that he had always seen in the movies. If she wouldn't have played with his heart and abandoned Olivia in a dangerous place without help, he would have had no reasons to hate her. After all, she was only a woman trying to save her world and the people she loved.

Broyles and the Fringe Division had known about his plan all along. They all played their respective parts like professionals, as if they were actors in an action movie, they played a fake fugue. Broyles made sure Fauxlivia had no doubt about how or why Peter was helping her to escape. By failing they would be missing their last chance to go over there. But of course, the plan was a total success.

Fauxlivia and Peter were exactly where and when they were meant to be. A bright light appeared signaling the beginning of his travel. Everything had been too easy for Peter to believe it, and soon his suspicions would become truth.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Olivia was trying not to lose her mind and it was harder than anyone would believe. Her cell was small and caused her claustrophobia; it made her feel as if she couldn´t breathe right. Losing track of time wasn´t helping her either. She wasn´t sure if it was day or night, which wouldn´t make a big different to her anyway since her cell was pitch black most of the time.

Walter´s alternate didn´t seem to be interested in her anymore and her only interaction with other people was when someone would bring her food; the disgusting hospital-like food that she was afraid of eating. She couldn´t know what they could put in her food.

She wasn´t sure what they were going to do with her and that only scared her more. Whatever they had planned for her, she was sure it wasn't going to be nice. A lot of questions and regrets floated around her head whenever she thought about that.

Would she die soon?

Would her friends and family realize she was dead?

Would this really be the end of her life?

She didn´t want it to be like that. She had dreams, things she had always wanted to do, things she wanted to say to Rachel, to Ella, to Peter. There were so many things she thought she would have time to do… and now the end felt like a ghost hand hovering over her shoulder, ready to touch her and take it all away from her.

With fear suffocating her heart, Olivia pressed her back harder against the cold wall of the corner of her cell. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her face buried in the space between her knees. She hated to feel so small and defenseless. It made her feel like the child she had once been, the one who had always hidden in her closet hoping her step-father would never find her there.

Even in the deafening silence of that place, she wanted to cover her ears with her hands, as if she could stop her thoughts with such a simple gesture.

"You can still go home, if you want to." Peter´s voice came from the other side of the small cell. When Olivia lifted her face she saw him, looking perfect and handsome like he always did. It still amazed her how detailed her imaginary Peter was. He looked so real she wanted to reach out and try to touch him.

"I can´t do it." She whispered and hid her face again.

"Of course you can. You only need to remember how to do it. You have crossed once, you can do it again."

"I had help the last time. I can´t do it by myself."

"You know there´s more power inside of you than you want to admit yourself. It´s your own fear to discover how powerful you really are what is stopping you from saving yourself."

This time she didn´t reply because as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew he was right. She was scared. Scared of the truths she could discover if she dug too deep inside of her mind. The memories of Walter´s experiments, the scary powers she had seen on other subjects, the loss of control over her own life… there were too many things she was scared of.

"You will die because your own fear. It's your choice. Overcome your fears or lose your life. Are you willing to let them kill you without fighting back?"

.

.

**TBC…**

**.  
><strong>

I´m sure you´re thinking there are a lot of things that make no sense. Well, I love to create stories where my readers will only have answers to their questions if they keep reading until the last chapter. I promise everything will make sense. :D


	2. Chap2 Lies and meetings

**CHAPTER 2****: "Lies and meetings"**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fringe and its characters are not mine, it doesn´t matter how much I wish they were mine.

**Summary:**What if Olivia wasn´t able to come back to our side by herself? What if this time it was Peter who went over there to bring her back? A.U. Tons of Polivia.

**Thanks to:**the always sweet and supportive Talita and Troya for being my betas and help me so much. My beta team is amazing! A big yay for them.

**Author notes: **Sorry for the delay of this chapter. First I was stuck and then my gmail went gay on me and didn´t send the chapter to my beta. LOL. We both were waiting, her for me to send the chapter and me for her to revise it. Damn gmail! Polivia in this chapter!

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

The first thing Peter felt, even before he opened his eyes, was the headache. He felt dizzy and didn´t know where he was. For a moment he thought maybe he had drank too much again. It was hard to drink Olivia under the table when she showed off her badass side. That woman was immune to alcohol or something.

At the sound of that name in his head he opened his eyes and realized where he was. Even if he hadn´t spent a lot of time in that apartment, he still could recognize the smell of new furniture and cold plastic. He was in the apartment that Walternate had rented for him the last time he was there.

"Good morning. I thought you would never wake up." Fauxlivia said, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize she wasn´t the one he loved.

"What am I doing here?"

Trying to control the dizziness Peter moved to a sitting position. His head was killing him, but considering that was the only after-effect of his travel between worlds he was grateful. An aspirin could take the pain away. He wished heartaches were so easy to cure.

"Your father decided to bring you here. He thought you would prefer to stay here, at least until you woke up."

"Yeah."

"Peter, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About why you came here with me." She said with a regretful smile.

"You already know why I´m here. I realized I belong to this world. And I love…"

"No, please don´t say it." She interrupted him. "I know the truth. I know you´re here to save Olivia. Your Olivia. I understand it and I want to help you."

"What are you talking about? I´m not-That´s not true."

"I lied. I made you think I was her. Peter, I´m not proud of what I did, but I want to help you now." She moved slowly to his bed and sat there, looking into his eyes while she spoke. "I love you and I know you don´t believe me, but I was there long enough to realize there are no sides. I always thought the other side was trying to destroy ours. Now, I understand they never meant to provoke what is happening. I can´t justify my actions anymore. I lied because I thought I was being the good one, but now that I know there are no good or bad sides, I want to amend my mistakes by helping you. This is the only way I have to make you understand I didn´t mean to hurt you."

To say Peter was surprised would have been an understatement. Things had happened so fast he didn't have enough time to think about why it had been so easy to convince her, and he had not been really worried about it at the time. As long as he could come and help Olivia he'd be willing to do anything.

Her eyes told him she wasn´t lying, and he wanted to believe her. The problem was she had lied to him once and he never saw it in her eyes. Could he trust her now? That was the question he was asking himself. If he trusted her and she was lying again his plan would go to hell and Olivia would not be saved. But if he decided not to believe her words he would be lost. There was no way he could be able to go anywhere by himself, especially since Walternate was surely decided to keep a close eye on him. After all, he had already run away once.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you´re not lying just to gain my trust again?"

"I have nothing to win. You´re already here, which is what Mr. Secretary wants. You know, I don´t need to talk you into anything. I can´t convince you to love me, or to stay here to be happy or anything like that just by helping you rescue Olivia. The only thing I want is your forgiveness. As much as I know you will never love me, I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. Helping you is the only way to show you how sorry I am. I want to give back to you what had been taken away from you. I need you to forgive me. That´s all I want from you."

Part of him believed in her words. There was sadness to her eyes he knew she couldn´t have been making up. And maybe she did love him after all. No one could be able to act like she did with him without feeling something. Maybe not love, but something similar.

Again, he had no choices in the matter. His only option was to believe in her. It would make everything easier. Though this time, he wasn't going to trust her completely. If Peter had learnt something in the past days it was not to trust her just because she looked just the same as his Olivia.

In this universe, where he knew no one he could truly trust, he needed someone who could help him move around the city. A car, an ID, money… things like those were necessary if he wanted to help Olivia. As much as he wanted to trust his own skills, he knew it would be practically impossible to do anything behind Walternate´s back. For that reason, Fauxlivia was his only option.

As long as she acted as if everything was right and Peter wanted to live over there with her, he was sure Walternate would feel more at ease and it would be easier to lie to him.

"Ok. I will trust you. What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait." She said, evidently pleased with his decision to trust her.

"Why? I want to know where and how Olivia is."

"Your father will go out of the city tomorrow. He has a meeting in Boston and he asked me to keep an eye on you. It will be the perfect moment to try and find out where Olivia is being held. As you can imagine it will not be easy."

"I know that much. Do you know anything about how is she?"

"I-I have heard some things, but I´m not sure if they´re true."

The way she said it made Peter shiver. A cold shiver that went through his spine and made him close his eyes. That was the moment he feared, when he would discover what Olivia have been through while he ignored the truth and enjoyed his life with the wrong woman.

"I want to know. I need to know." He pleaded.

"It seems they did something to her, something to make her believe she was me. My-My memories were put inside her brain so no one could know I was away. She lived my life for a while but then something went wrong…"

Fauxlivia sighed, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. It was hard for her too. She loved the man in front of her, more than he would ever believe or she would admit. Seeing him so affected by another woman hurt; even when she had no right to feel like that, it still hurt.

It didn´t matter, after all, she was trying to amend her mistakes and she already knew it would be painful. If she was going to do that, she needed to keep herself in check. Her feelings weren´t important right now, Peter was the only important thing.

"I heard she went crazy and they had to capture and sedate her."

Peter let himself fall against the headboard. He knew Olivia wouldn´t have had it easy, but he never imagined that they would try to turn her into her alternate. He felt sick at the idea of both Walter's experimenting on Olivia.

Somehow he was more scared about the idea of not knowing exactly what they did to her, than knowing it was something bad. At least with Walter he knew what he had done, and the fact that he never meant to hurt Olivia. Walternate was another thing altogether. He considered Olivia the enemy, and Peter was more than sure he would have no doubts about hurting her if it was necessary.

He needed to rescue her before that happened.

"Look, you need to rest. Sleep for a while and I will make some calls." Fauxlivia said, realizing he was fighting to keep his eyes opened.

"I don´t want to sleep. I have been sleeping since I came here. I don´t even know for how long I have been asleep"

"Twenty hours. A doctor gave you something to help you sleep."

"I don´t understand it. You look perfectly fine. Why am I feeling like shit?" Peter grumbled, massaging his temples, trying to get rid of the headache.

"Not everyone has the same reaction to traveling between worlds. Some of us are stronger." She grinned at him and for a second Peter felt his chest hurt at the memories of all the time he had spent with that woman. She had made him smile and laugh more times than he could remember.

But then again, his mind couldn´t forget what his Olivia was going through. It was hard to tell himself the woman in front of him wasn´t the one he loved, but the one who lied to him. It would be easier if he knew Fauxlivia wasn´t good. But she was. And she was trying to help him.

Those thoughts only made his headache worse.

"You really need to rest some more. I promise I will have new information on Olivia when you wake up. You can´t do anything, anyway. If we´re going to rescue her you need to be fully awake and rested up."

He wanted to say no, but the truth was that he was having a hard time trying to stay awake and she was right, he could do nothing until he knew where Olivia was. Closing his eyes and falling asleep made him feel guilty. He should be doing something, anything. That was the reason why he came over here.

"I understand what you´re feeling. I know you don´t want to sleep, but you will only make things worse if you aren´t rested up enough to rescue her. We will only have one chance; if we make a mistake then everything will go to hell. Not only will she be in danger, but so will you and I."

This time he did as she said. Laying down again he tried to make his mind stop, and his body relax. It didn´t take him long. In a couple of minutes he was sound asleep and dreaming.

There was music. The sound of violins and a piano. It sounded familiar, but he couldn´t remember which piece it was. It was a slow melancholic rhythm, so slow and yet beautiful, so sad and at the same time sweet. There was a secret rhythm under the music and it took him a couple of seconds to recognize it.

It was a heartbeat.

His surroundings were pitch black, but as soon as he discovered the heartbeat a blinding light appeared out of the blue. Peter wasn´t sure what to do. Stay there or go to the light? Before he could decide what to do, his body began to move, walking slowly towards the mysterious light.

"Peter." He heard a voice, so far away that it sounded like a whisper. "Peter." Again that voice, but this time it was loud enough for him to recognize it.

"Olivia?"

"Peter, please, help me."

"Olivia? Where are you?" His heart was beating fast and hard. Looking around he tried to find her, to see where she was.

"Peter."

Peter woke up with a start, feeling his heart still pounding in his chest. His mind was foggy and it was hard to convince himself it had been a dream. Or so he thought, because when he raised his eyes he saw her there.

He knew it was her.

Even if her hair was red, even if she looked just like Fauxlivia, he knew it was his Olivia.

She had a scared look on her face, her hair was wet and she was wearing a white hospital nightie. But that wasn´t what scared him. He saw marker drawings on her face, drawings he could recognize anywhere. They were preparing her for an operation.

"Did I cross over? Did I do it?" She asked, her voice scared but hopeful.

"Olivia. Olivia, are you ok?"

Peter jumped from bed and threw himself to her. Hugging her tiny frame, pulling her closer to his chest and realizing with a deep pain how thin she was. He couldn´t stop himself, with a fast movement he buried his face in her neck, wanting to kiss her skin but knowing it wasn´t the moment to do so.

"Oh my God. I´m still here." She said, recognizing the apartment. "I´m still here." Her voice broke.

"You will be ok, I promise. You´re here now and everything will be ok."

"No, it will not be ok. This will not last for long. It never does. I can´t control it." Olivia was talking as fast as she could, not knowing when she will be back to the tank where Walternate was experimenting on her.

"What are you talking about?"

"There´s no time to explain that. I-I want to tell you so many things. I wish I had more time to do it." She pushed him away enough to look at his eyes. Her hand went to his cheek, caressing him sweetly while tears fell down her cheeks. "I wish we had more time to do anything we wanted. I have missed you so much. More than you can understand. I wanted to…"

"No." He interrupted her. "Don´t do this, Olivia. Don´t you dare to say goodbye. I will save you, no matter what."

She moved away from him, feeling the shock of electricity running through her body and knowing it was time to go back to that place. But before she did so, she looked at his eyes one last time and smiled sadly.

"I love you, Peter."

And with those words still floating in the air, she disappeared before he could say a word or even react to her confession.

His only wish was that those words that had left her pale lips would have sounded more like a happy beginning than the sad goodbye. If only things were different, he thought, and that thought gave him the energy he needed. No sleep could have made him feel more awake than the sight of a scared Olivia did.

It was time for him to do what he needed to do. No more weakness or fear, because she was the one in danger and this time he would kill himself before leaving her there.

TBC…

.

.

Please review. As much as I love to receive email saying you added me to your alters/favs, it´s sad to only receive one review. ;_; Please?


End file.
